


Sweet ‘N’ Sour Sunrise Surprise

by TitaniumNinjasGirl



Series: Jaya Appreciation Club! [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ghost Stories, Hand Squeezies, Morning Kisses, Ninjago Fluff, Sleepovers, Sleepy Kisses, Sunrises, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniumNinjasGirl/pseuds/TitaniumNinjasGirl
Summary: Movie!Nya and Movie!Jay have been secretly dating under Kai’s nose all summer. Now that they’re having a sleepover with the whole team, what will be revealed?
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Jaya - Relationship, Nya/Jay Walker
Series: Jaya Appreciation Club! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089260
Kudos: 10





	Sweet ‘N’ Sour Sunrise Surprise

{Prompt: Movie!Jaya, fluff, sleepover.

As always, banner credit to [LuckyBugBooks](https://www.wattpad.com/user/LuckyBugBooks)}

Peace.

The most boring thing EVER to a team of highly-trained, action-ready ninja. So what exactly does a team of highly-trained, action-ready ninja DO when they can't do ANYTHING? Well, since they were high school students and they started school the next week, they decided to have a hang day. Which consisted mainly of dumb pranks, splashing in Jay's pool, and taking funny pictures. It was a perfect day they all spent together.

Except... two residents spent it _together_ whenever they could. Jay and Nya had spent the summer dating secretly, right under Kai's nose. Nya understood how scary it was to face Kai's anger, so when Jay suggested they keep it secret, she agreed. They'd been that way all summer and now they were down to the last few days of the break. When school started, they agreed to tell him.

But that was a week away. Today was for fun! It was dinner time now and nobody really wanted to go home. "Hey, why don't we just have a sleepover?" Nya suggested with a sly wink at Jay. After a quick discussion and permission from parents (because even b@d@$$ ninjas need permission from their parents), everyone was in!

So that's how everyone, in their pjs with bags of candy and other Sleepover Essentials, ended up in Jay's bonus room on the top floor of his house. {Technically this is Movie!Jaya, but I like to imagine Jay has his real parents or at least the $$$ here to have a big house with all the bells and whistles} Most parents would be at best wary of having boys and girls having a sleepover together, but Jay's parents were surprisingly chill about it. Maybe because they knew about him and Nya's secret or maybe because they'd done the same thing when they were young.

Anyway, it was already 10 pm and they were settling in for what they hoped would be an all-nighter. Being ninja, they'd had their fair share of these. But doing them for fun was so much better than Sensei Wu forcing them to for training. They'd started off with a pillow fight to ramp up their energy, because ninja need to exercise, right? *wink wink* Kai and Lloyd dominated, by the way. Big Bro KaiTM for the win!

Next was some funny truth or dare, which resulted in Kai probably being banned from calling nearest Pizza House or Cece's ever again {haha see what I did there? XD}, the neighbors getting a VERY extensive clip of Cole's late-night singing voice (cracks included), Lloyd and Zane not being able to look each other in the eye again for at least an eternity after a dare from Kai, and Jay and Nya getting extremely close to blowing their secret (courtesy of Lloyd by accident), (all while piping hot tea got spilled every round) they decided to do ghost stories! Because why not?

Cole was the elected first person to go, so they arranged their sleeping bags in a circle and dimmed the lights. It was almost midnight now, and these stories could last for a while. Jay and Nya sat next to each other, of course, but tried to look chill about it. Cole launched into a story he'd heard while he was traveling the world with his dad, one he got from Italy.

Now, Nya doesn't do "scared". But Jay... he has _no_ qualms with showing his fear. And he's got a lot of it. So in the darkness of the room, while Cole's voice weaved a tragic yet scary story, his fingers found Nya's and squeezed tightly. Nya, of course, squeezed them every once in a while but otherwise was intrigued with the story.

Sadly, (or finally), it was soon over. The silence was broken by everyone's phone buzzing at once. "Wu?" Lloyd asked and everyone read the text.

~~~

_Da Best Ninjassss (Group chat--Lloyd's phone)_

_Uncle: heLLO Ninjs. Tomorrow wll be a day of surpriz trainin. Come rly and b ready to practice all dayyyyy yayyyyyy_

_Me: Thank you Uncle. Please go to sleep though. It's L8_

_Fire Bro: Yeah ok c u tomorrow Wu_

_Music Dude: Thx Sensei_

_The Flash: yeah thx c u then lol_

_Watergirl: See you then!_

_Frosty: Thank you Sensei Wu. We'll be sure to be there early. Goodnight._

~~~

A collective sigh emanated from the group as they realized they couldn't do an all-nighter tonight. They turned the music off and arranged their sleeping bags in a more organized circle, then climbed in and said goodnight.

~A few hours later, around 5 am~

Jay was awoken by a firm kiss on his forehead. "Whashappenin?" He slurred out and blinked his blurry vision into a clearer picture. Upside down was Nya, smiling widely. "C'mon, hurry! We'll miss it!" She pulled him out of his sleeping bag and he stumbled after her. "Miss...what?"

"This." She shoved the glass patio door open and pointed to the cityscape. "Look. The sun is so beautiful when it rises, isn't it?" She tugged him over to the polished railing and sighed with a smile. "You're my sun when you rise." Jay mumbled with a yawn, then realized what he said and his eyes widened. "I-I mean, um, the moon is great too! It's not that you're a son because, uh, you're a girl and everything but-"

He was cut off by a strong kiss, right on his lips. It knocked him back a few inches and he almost fell over, just barely catching himself on the railing. His other arm immediately went around her waist, in case they both fell he could catch her. They hung awkwardly for a second in the air, til he let go and they both hit the ground. She was almost all on top of him while his back was on the ground. She giggled (Giggled! Jay had never heard her giggle before!) and pulled him up enough so he could sit with her on his lap. They'd never sat together this long, especially only a few dozen feet from the others.

"I don't mind." She said after a few quick kisses while the sun rose. "The name. Your sun." Jay's cheeks reddened and he smiled shyly. "Really?" He asked, to which she nodded. She was so pretty in the dim golden light. Her dark hair, dark eyes, dark skin. The total opposite of him, bright red hair and brighter skin.

This time, he initiated a kiss. A long, sweet one. Literally. Nya tasted like sugar and cinnamon. She must've snuck one of his mom's famous cinnamon rolls before she woke him. He smiled into the kiss and pulled his arm tighter around her waist. Sweet and famous, just like her.

Nya tasted sour candy, probably the sour gummy worms he was munching on during truth or dare and the ghost story. His favorite. Especially the red and blue ones, which he always offered her the red half while he kept the blue. She hadn't cared for them before, but now they were her favorite.

A long snore, followed by a crash and a shout, drew their attention away from each other and back to the room behind them. "They're awake!" Jay whisper-shouted. "It's fine, they won't notice. We'll have to tell them eventually though. You know that, right?" Nya asked him. He nodded. "Good. C'mon, let's see if we can at least pretend we were eating breakfast out here." She winked and pulled him to his feet and waited til he was halfway to the door before she asked, "Would this be a bad time to ask you to be my boyfriend? Like, officially?" A surprised glance over his shoulder gave her the answer. "Is... that a yes?"

"Yes? Wait- not that it IS a bad time! No, it's perfect! I mean, it's not perfect like I planned it, but-- yeah. I accept, I guess is what I'm trying to say," he scratched his neck with that cute half-smile she loved so much already. He held his hand out and they walked straight through the mess of sleeping ninja. Just a few more days. Then he wouldn't have to hide her. The only downside? No more sleepovers with everyone. But that was a sacrifice he was willing to make.


End file.
